


trust me

by cluelesskaru



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idol Verse, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Talking, Timeline What Timeline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all of wooseok's feelings just spilling out, character driven, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesskaru/pseuds/cluelesskaru
Summary: it's dark without the lights of the bedroom on, but the little light coming from the street lamp just outside the window is enough for wooseok to make out how deep are the circles under hangyul's eyes, the way the droop of his shoulders doesn't look that relaxed anymore; he just looks so very, very tired."something's on your mind?"hangyul's eyes widen just a fraction. it's a small movement, but wooseok is paying attention enough to notice. when it comes to hangyul, he usually is.





	trust me

**Author's Note:**

> me: writing exercise! i'll write a short fic based on whatever song from my entire library that comes up on shuffle!  
my entire music library: [kard - trust me (bm&somin version)](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2017/11/kard-trust-bm-somin-ver)  
me: oh. oh no—
> 
> we made it, kids!! i'm so happy that hangyul, my fixed pick since the unit, made it into the debut group! i'm really happy this is my first fic with him and i hope they're very successful, happy and healthy in the years to come! i hope you enjoy this, reader :)

hangyul is sat on the edge of the mattress of his bunk bed, fresh out of the shower and without a shirt on, deep in thought. the blinds of the window are drawn and the lamp post outside is the only source of light pooling into the bedroom besides the one coming from the ajar door. hangyul seems to be focusing on the sounds of the traffic coming from the open window, his head slightly angled in its direction. his eyes are lost somewhere in one of the dark corners of the room, but he doesn't seem to be seeing anything there.

wooseok stands just outside in the hallway and watches hangyul through the crack of the door; the tense line of his shoulders and the bags under his eyes. hangyul seems tired and, for a moment, wooseok hesitates. he isn't sure if he should turn his back and let hangyul be alone with his thoughts, knowing that he never speaks about what's on his mind unless he really wants to; that there's no use trying to prod, but. wooseok just really wants to know how hangyul is doing. when he got home hangyul went straight to the shower without saying much besides a greeting to everyone gathered in the living-room and wooseok almost missed him entirely. wooseok rubs his eyes, pushing his glasses up with the gesture, he fixes them atop his nose and makes up his mind.

"hey, you." wooseok says in a low tone, slipping inside the bedroom and closing the door behind himself. it makes hangyul seem to blink away his thoughts, eyes wandering to look at wooseok vacantly in the dim of the room. he doesn't smile or say anything and wooseok presses his mouth into a thin line. he walks up to where hangyul is sitting, stopping right before his knees, "get here," he says, opening his arms.

hangyul complies, burying his face on wooseok's stomach and pulling him closer until wooseok is standing between his thighs.

"hey," hangyul finally says, voice muffled.

wooseok gets his hands on hangyul's hair, scratching his nape in a soothing motion. hangyul blow dried his hair, but the strands there are still a bit damp.

"how was your day?" hangyul makes a non-committal noise and wooseok pushes his hair off his forehead with one hand, urging hangyul to look up. "did something happen?"

"no." hangyul rests his cheek on wooseok's stomach, looking off to the side.

wooseok holds a sigh inside his chest, not wanting hangyul to know how worried he's really getting. "hey," he taps the crown of hangyul's head. "why are you avoiding my eyes?"

hangyul doesn't say anything and now wooseok really is worried. he slips down on hangyul's hold until he kneels and looks up at him. hangyul snorts, hugs wooseok harder, making the smaller boy's face be squished against his chest. wooseok huffs a small laugh as well at the goofy way hangyul is hugging his head now. he reaches and starts rubbing hangyul's shirtless back, feeling him melt.

wooseok kisses where his lips can reach—hangyul's collarbone—and tries again. "will you look at me, please?"

hangyul sighs a deep, heavy sigh, but complies. he let's go of wooseok completely, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands to look down at wooseok, who it sat on his knees and craning his neck to look up at hangyul's face.

it's dark without the lights of the bedroom on, but the little light coming from the street lamp just outside the window is enough for wooseok to make out how deep are the circles under hangyul's eyes, the way the droop of his shoulders doesn't look that relaxed anymore; he just looks so very, very tired.

"something's on your mind?"

hangyul's eyes widen just a fraction. it's a small movement, but wooseok is paying attention enough to notice. when it comes to hangyul, he usually is. their age difference is never apparent, three years is not a lot to begin with, and with how big and mature hangyul is wooseok himself constantly forgets about it. except for moments like this, when wooseok thinks about how much of himself hangyul still has to figure out and how much of it he's doing in front a whole ass audience. wooseok went through the same, once upon a time. he wonders if this is something like that.

he nudges hangyul's leg, raising his eyebrows. he doesn't want to let it go tonight. it's still early, so seungwoo-hyung won't be back from dinner with his sisters for a while and seungyoun is—out, doing god knows what he does on their rare spare time. it means he and hangyul have their room all to themselves for the time being.

"not really, i don't." hangyul mumbles. with one easy move, he reaches down and holds wooseok by the hips, pushing him away just enough so he can sit down in front of him, resting his back against the foot of the bed and dropping his legs around wooseok. hangyul pulls wooseok back into his arms again and tucks his face on his neck. "i'm just tired."

wooseok hums, going back to rubbing hangyul's back. yeah, he's tired too. they've been rehearsing non-stop, schedules packed full. it's a goddamn miracle they're having an early night today, most likely just because they have an important cf to film tomorrow and they have to look their best, as in well rested and with camera-ready smiles.

wooseok can accept tiredness as a good enough reason, even if deep down he knows it's not all there is to it. he's tired too but they're all very used to tiredness by now anyway. the kids, for instance, all of them either went to school today or had other classes and, even so, instead of resting, the ones that are home are all piled up together playing games in the living room on yohan's x-box.

wooseok secures his arms around hangyul and holds him tighter. "did you have dinner?"

hangyul shakes his head. "not yet."

when wooseok opens his mouth to say that they should get him something to eat, hangyul pulls away just enough to look at wooseok's face, right at his eyes. it's what wooseok wanted from the start, but now that hangyul is looking at him like this—he looks so serious, so grave and intense. wooseok feels like hangyul's eyes carry so much weight and power, that if they weren't sitting down, wooseok knows his knees would've given out. his mouth hangs open with no words coming out.

hangyul comes closer still, nuzzles their foreheads together, and wooseok sighs for a much different reason now: he's surrounded by everything hangyul—his legs around him, his arms holding him close, fingers drawing a pattern on wooseok's left shoulder blade and their noses touching. the smell of his clean skin, so close and warm. it's been a while. hangyul rubs the tip of their noses together with affection, making wooseok smile. it lightens wooseok's heart and he forgets his worries for a moment as he leans closer and their lips finally touch.

it's been a long day. everyone had their own classes and practices; wooseok himself had vocal, language and acting classes throughout the day, making him tired, but not very much so. hangyul had been focusing on other things like dance practice and working out, after he was done with an early physical therapy session to keep building more strength on his ankle. he's probably more physically tired than wooseok is and the way he leans his weight on him shows it.

the kiss is a hello. it's been forever. hangyul melts into it, turning into putty on wooseok's hands, even if he still holds wooseok's hips firmly, as if he wants to make sure wooseok it's really here. it's been so long. wooseok bites hangyul's bottom lip, making hangyul groan softly, because he's here and not going anywhere, goddamnit. he burrows closer, kisses hangyul harder, pours everything into it, all the affection and care neither of them knows how to put into words. when they pull apart, wooseok searches hangyul's eyes again, finding them brighter, even if the weight is still there.

hangyul sighs, noses wooseok's cheek and— wooseok doesn't know what that sigh means.

"let's get some food on you," he says instead of asking. he's not so sure hangyul knows what it means either. wooseok just stands first and then pulls hangyul up by the arms. he turns around, holding hangyul's arms over his shoulders. "want me to give you a piggyback ride?"

hangyul snorts, gluing himself to wooseok's back. "no, we can go like this."

so they do. they stop just outside the bedroom door for a moment, adjusting to the lights after being in the semi-dark for so long.

"hyung!" dohyon calls from the living room. "i didn't even see you get in!"

this erupts a choir of hellos that hangyul replies with less enthusiasm. almost everyone is cramped in their living room. minhee and hyeongjun are also still out on some meeting with their company, the poor kids. but yohan and junho are lounging on the couches, while dongpyo, eunsang and dohyon are taking up the floor in front of the television, all of them now cursing dohyon because he got distracted from greeting his hyung and someone died in their game.

hangyul waves at them one last time, and yohan is the only one who catches it, nodding in acknowledgement before turning back his attention to all the younger boys talking over each other. wooseok and hangyul make it into the kitchen and the latter closes the door behind them so it shuts out their screeches and shooter game noises.

hangyul moves towards the fridge but wooseok hip checks him away. "sit down, sit down." hangyul frowns but does as he's told, pulling a chair around so he can sit and still look at wooseok. "we ordered some stir fried pork earlier and i saved some of the non-spicy for you."

"thanks."

"don't mention it." wooseok reaches all the way in the back of the fridge where he hid hangyul's food for safekeeping, placing it on one of the counters while he gets a bowl. he saved up the rice too and some side dishes in small containers, so he just fixes everything up and puts in the microwave all at once, putting in more minutes and a higher setting so it all heats in one go.

once he's done he leans gainst the counter to face hangyul again; he's lost in thought, one arm over his middle and the other picking at his lips with his fingertips.

this isn't cause for worry. no one is happy all of the time and hangyul is often quiet, so he isn't even acting out of character. but wooseok can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. that something that is cause for worry is going on. he can't quite explain it but he just _knows_ that something's bothering hangyul in a way that makes wooseok stay on alert. that he should do something about it. _am i projecting? _wooseok worries.

he worries that his _own worries _might be the ones making him hypersensitive to a point of getting paranoid about things that aren't even there. hangyul is tired. wooseok is tired, too, and also worried about more things besides hangyul. maybe it's because the other boy is right there and wooseok gets scared when hangyul is serious sometimes; he's usually so bright, even in his quiet, gentle way—he's bright. and seeing hangyul just sitting there, sighing without much words, it feels wrong. it could also be that wooseok has gotten used to hangyul relying on him, on hangyul sharing whenever something upsets him, always honest. wooseok got too used to and then started relying on hangyul smiling even more when he was tired. it could also be because… they haven't talked properly in a while and wooseok feels guilty about it.

wooseok watches hangyul until, after a while, hangyul catches him staring. they stare at each other until the microwave beeps, startling wooseok back into action. he gets the bowl and the side dishes and puts them in front of hangyul, then he gets the chopsticks and a spoon and to and a glass of water. all the while hangyul is now the one watching him closely, quiet.

"you're being very nice today, hyung" hangyul pauses before he starts eating. "thank you for the food."

that gives wooseok pause, too. he sits down beside hangyul as he eats and feels so awful that it's as if there's a stone on his stomach. he's not the most affectionate person all the time. he doesn't always use the gentlest words. but hangyul has always been able to take it, to match wooseok's bluntness with the same fire, but always more earnest, always brighter. _what happened today, hangyul-yah? you don't look so good. should i worry?_

"this is really good," hangyul says, mouth full.

wooseok smiles on reflex. "it's from your favorite place."

hangyul nods, focuses on his food. wooseok reaches and holds hangyul's left hand. "i'm glad i get you all for myself a bit tonight."

hangyul stops mid-chew, his eyes doing that thing when they widen just a fraction. he holds wooseok's hand, nods. keeps eating just with his free hand, even if he has to let go of his chopsticks when needs to hold his spoon and the bowl slides on the table when he tries to scoop more rice.

wooseok starts talking about his day. about how he's never booking japanese lessons for right after english class ever again because his brain had felt fried by the end of them and how he thinks it made it harder to retain anything. about how the vocal coach complimented his hard work and improvement. he catches hangyul up on everything, up until their early dinner at home just before hangyul made it back to the dorms. hangyul asks questions at all the right times and gets properly proud and excited about any good news. he doesn't add any news of his own, however. all the while hangyul's thumb brushes the back of wooseok's hand, almost like an afterthought.

hangyul does his dishes and then wooseok follows him back to their shared bedroom across the hall. wooseok lies down on hangyul's bottom bunk and makes grabby hands until he joins him.

hangyul puts his head on the pillow too and tangles their legs, and just like that, they're facing each other again. wooseok's stomach flutters—the way hangyul's looking at him is so warm and tender—he's ruined. wooseok could never resist this, even if he wanted to, which he doesn't. he's flawed and selfish and he can't say no to this. wooseok reaches and holds hangyul's hand, then moves closer and squishes his face against hangyul's, pressing his eye against hangyul's cheek so he can blink and flutter his eyelashes. hangyul chuckles, squirming with the tickles. it's a butterfly kiss.

wooseok feels so gooey inside he might combust. _you make me feel fluttery like this_, he wants to say. he doesn't. he wants to tell hangyul to tell him whatever is on his mind, to hug him close, he wants hangyul to trust him and say i love you. even if wooseok himself doesn't do these things.

wooseok reaches and cups hangyul's face. hangyul lets him, he always lets wooseok do whatever he wants. he closes his eyes and relaxes as wooseok starts running his thumb under his eye.

"do you trust me?" wooseok asks.

hangyul opens his eyes again and thinks for a moment and wooseok fears. he fears he didn't do enough and he fears he wants too much.

after what feels like forever, hangyul says "i do."

wooseok brings hangyul's hand that he's still holding to his own chest. "are you scared?"

hangyul squeezes his lips in a thin line.

"there's no right answer, gyul. i won't be disappointed."

hangyul still hesitates.

"listen," wooseok moves even closer and pulls hangyul into a hug, hiding his face on hangyul's neck, hoping that not looking at each other helps. "i know something is bothering you, and i know we haven't talked properly in a while, but you know you can tell me anything."

it does help.

hangyul squeezes wooseok close, and it's as reassuring as always. "i know i've been a little distant lately," hangyul finally says. "i've been thinking through some stuff."

wooseok puts a hand on hangyul's hair, running his fingers through the strands just because he knows hangyul likes it. _is it me? have you been thinking about me?_

"what kind of stuff?"

"just. there's a lot of pressure, i need to be better, and there's my ankle, too…" wooseok squeezes his eyes shut, thankful hangyul can't see his face anymore. _stupid, stupid, selfish. _"i didn't mean to worry you, hyung. i'm sorry."

"don't apologize," he kisses under hangyul's chin. "you can always trust me to hear you and not be burdened. we're in this together."

hangyul's squirms and is silent for a moment.

"you have your stuff, too." he says with with a small voice. "you don't have to handle mine on top of it. i just feel out of sorts today. everything is just always going really fast and i'm scared i won't keep up."

wooseok holds hangyul tighter. this thing they have is borrowed time, it's squeezed into spare moments and only when no one is around. their proximity has an expiration date. it's rare and it's one of the reasons why they know it's special. it's hard. it's hard to feel so many things at once, they've been so busy. wooseok both can't believe and is so glad hangyul just told him all of these things.

"i get it and i care." wooseok pulls away so he can look at hangyul. "i care about you so much." it almost hurts to say it. "you're doing so good, i'm so proud of you."

"thank you." hangyul nods and opens his palm on wooseok's chest. "you've always been just right and you're always improving, it's scary."

"i'm no yohan," wooseok jokes with a smile. "but—"

he's stopped mid-sentence by a kiss. hangyul runs his hand from wooseok's chest and down his side and then grabs him by the thigh, none of the sweetness from earlier, and turns them around so he can come on top of wooseok, kissing him hard enough that wooseok can't even breathe.

damn, he missed this. wooseok indulges. he lets hangyul do whatever he wants, lets hangyul run his hands all over him, lets hangyul kiss his neck and squeeze his hip, and then wooseok rolls them over again, trusting hangyul to keep them from falling off the bunk bed, as wooseok sits down on top of him and just—laughs.

"we were having a meaningful conversation!" he slaps hangyul's chest, chuckling and out of breath, spreading his hands there for support.

hangyul holds him by the hips, moving them so they don't fall, and he's smiling so bright. and just, god. hangyul is so good looking wooseok could die.

he's just there, shirtless and with messy poorly dried hair, no makeup, and he's just. the way he's looking at wooseok.

"will you keep looking at me warmly like this?" wooseok touches hangyul's face and, fuck, he didn't mean to say it, but hangyul takes his hand, places a kiss on his palm.

and hangyul's eyes are shining like—like he really _loves_ wooseok. and this is how wooseok knows how truly fucked he is. because he has hangyul right where he wants him, and still his mind goes to this. to the thought that this isn't forever, at least not easy like this, not close like this.

"yeah, i will." hangyul says. "get back here."

wooseok hasn't said everything he wanted to say, not with words, but he still leans down and falls into hangyul's arms again, into his kiss.

"i missed you," wooseok says between their lips. hangyul kisses him harder. "you did a good job today, too." he squeezes the words between their breaths again and hangyul laughs, exasperated, holds wooseok tighter.

it's borrowed time, so many words unsaid, no i love you's thrown easily between them like the other members do.

"i missed you too, hyung. sometimes i feel like—" he stops, furrows his eyebrows.

"no, don't do this." wooseok holds himself up on his elbows and runs a thumb on the crease between hangyul's eyebrows, making him unfurrow them. "say what you want to say, please."

hangyul relaxes his expression and manhandles wooseok until he's next to him again and they make themselves comfortable on their sides. wooseok takes hangyul's hands in his, tries to keep his expression as open as possible, and waits. it takes hangyul a moment, he seems to be gathering his thoughts.

"sometimes i feel like you wouldn't want to— do this anymore. us, me." hangyul talks fast, as if he wants to get it over with, rolls his eyes as he pauses and wooseok has to hold back a reprimand; he needs to let hangyul say everything he needs to say. "it's like we're so busy as it is and i can't keep, i don't know, _relying _on you so much, hyung. and it's everything else, too, at the same time." wooseok looks right at hangyul's eyes, brushes a thumb over his right eyebrow a couple of times in a soothing motion. "you can say something now," hangyul whispers, his fingers strumming on wooseok's hip where he still has a hold. "please say something."

wooseok presses his lips in a thin line, keeps brushing hangyul's eyebrows. he wants to tell hangyul he's being stupid but that wouldn't be fair. wooseok not only gets it but he relates to his worries as well.

"when i say you can count on me, do you think i'm lying?" is what he asks instead.

"no," hangyul quickly replies, looking shocked.

wooseok raises his eyebrows and hangyul grimaces.

"i get that feeling," wooseok continues. "but we're friends first, right? we're teammates, too. you need to rely on me and— on the other members, too, about other stuff that gets in your head. i need you to talk to me about us, but other problems?? there's eleven of us, gyul."

"there's only one of you." hangyul places his hand over wooseok's that's cupping his cheek, pulls it close to give it a kiss.

"what does that mean?" wooseok asks placing his hand on hangyul's cheek again, smirking, but hangyul just shrugs.

wooseok tries not to read to much into it. he pulls his hand away, wiggles closer and rests his head on hangyul's bicep, burying his face on his chest. hangyul's tangles their legs again and sneaks a hand under wooseok's shirt, running his fingertips over the skin of his lower back on a small pattern over and over. it's blissfully peaceful, the two of them close like this, just basking in each other's presence. there might still be things left unsaid, just how deep their insecurities run, any talks of the future or labels or risks, but it's nice. it's so nice. wooseok can't remember the last time they had this, if ever.

there's no rush to touch or taste, no clothes half off and panting.

the sounds of the younger members playing in the living-room is distant but present, as the traffic noises floating inside through the window also are. they only turned on the small light hangyul keeps hanging overhead on his bed when they came inside, but it's barely a reading lamp, so the glare doesn't hurt their eyes. they stay like this until their breathing is in sync and it's so soothing wooseok could fall asleep.

he scoots a bit backwards on hangyul's arm so he can look at his face. hangyul has his eyes closed, expression slack, he stopped moving at all a moment ago, but wooseok knows he's not sleeping.

wooseok is sleepy too but he just opens his mouth and—

"gyul," wooseok whispers. hangyul doesn't reply, his chest going up and down with steady breaths. wooseok holds very, _very_ still. says even more quietly: "i love you."

for a heartbeat hangyul doesn't react at all.

then his hand inside wooseok's shirt starts moving again, going back to drawing the same pattern over and over. wooseok is so nervous he might be trembling. did he speak quietly enough for hangyul not to hear what he said, even this close? was hangyul really asleep and didn't make out the words?

wooseok is so nervous he feels hyper aware of hangyul touching him, gets goosebumps all over from the way he's running his fingertips over his skin. he focuses so hard that he notices that the pattern hangyul's been drawing on his skin spells something— wooseok gasps. it makes hangyul open his eyes. wooseok watches the smile light up on his face, first appearing on hangyul's eyes and then his lips stretch upwards, sleepy and happy. he leans in and rubs the tips of their noses together, the way he likes doing.

"love you too," he whispers back.

wooseok holds his breath. they don't say this lightly, either of them. wooseok wasn't planning on saying this, no matter how much he wanted to hear it back. somehow he knows hangyul wasn't planning on saying it too, but hangyul's just smiling now. this small, gentle thing, no teeth showing. falling in love like falling asleep.

hangyul gets the tip of his pointer finger on wooseok's left cheek, draws that same pattern on the thin skin there. his smile turns goofy, lopsided and a bit parted. wooseok huffs out all the air squeezing his lungs and hangyul blinks rapidly at the sudden small gush of wind right on his face. wooseok is about to crowd him even more, about to pull his face in the most desperate kiss of today, all but ready to rush to touch and taste, clothes half off and panting, when the bedroom door is jerked open, the lights turning on suddenly.

now both wooseok and hangyul blink fast, wincing at the brightness.

"guys, c'mon," comes seungyoun's loud voice. "not in front of the kids!"

hangyul rolls onto his back to look at seungyoun by the door, wooseok looks too after his eyes adjust; none of the kids are with him, it's just seungyoun.

"hey," wooseok greets him, raising his arm from around hangyul's torso to wave hello.

"what kids?" is what hangyul's says with a snort.

seungyoun tuts and heads to his wardrobe, starting to undress and change clothes, totally unabashed; not that everyone is not fully used to changing clothes in front of each other by now. hangyul snorts again, and it sounds more like a small chuckle, as he turns back on his side and pulls wooseok back in for a snuggle. he sighs with content, pressing his lips to the top of wooseok's head.

seungyoun starts muttering this and that about his schedule for the day and hangyul answers some of it, without bothering to turn around.

seungyoun steps into their bedroom after a short while and hangyul leans in and kisses wooseok, slow and hard. it's perfect and not enough and wooseok clings to him for dear life until they hear the toilet flush and they part quickly.

once back, seungyoun continues chatting as he goes about his business getting his things ready for the next day, saying something about seungwoo already being home and making the kids go to bed, and how they took a car back together, this and that about the cf tomorrow. wooseok does his best to also answer as naturally as hangyul but it's hard to concentrate with the way hangyul has his hand back under his shirt and his fingers drawing things on his skin again.

wooseok secures his arm around hangyul a bit more carefully. it's not like they're ever this affectionate in front of the other members, wooseok was just always careful because he had never thought they'd get to a point in which they'd need to tell about this to the others. jesus fucking christ. wooseok hides face on hangyul's chest, his warm skin and the smell of his soap and deodorant. wooseok might be blushing, more out of nerves than embarrassment.

he has absolutely no idea what they're doing. they never discussed things through as far as this, they've just been _doing stuff_ for what feels like ages now. and looking out for each other, and listening and talking and caring as much as they could, always keeping an eye out and. fuck.

after seungyoun is done organizing his things, he climbs the stairs to his bed, the one on top of hangyul's. he doesn't say anything else about the two of them, just gives them a muffly good night from already having his face pressed on his pillow, and soon the tinny sound of music coming from his earphones can be heard even from the bottom bunk. well.

wooseok turns around inside hangyul's arms so he can be the little spoon, and hangyul easily complies, letting him use his arm as a pillow and hugging wooseok's middle with the other. hangyul starts running his hand up and down wooseok's stomach in a soothing motion and it helps wooseok relax more. he's startled again, though, when the door cracks open a second time.

"sorry, i'll have the lights turned off in a bit." seungwoo says with his mild tone, the door clicking gently behind him, unlike seungyoun's boisterous entrance.

he doesn't say anything about wooseok being in hangyul's bed, just as seungyoun essentially didn't. he's done getting ready for bed far faster than seungyoun was, and soon he turns off the lights, closes the curtains, and goes to his bed on the other corner of the room. hangyul's small night light is again the only source of light in the bedroom and then hangyul turns that off too, leaving them in the dark for the first time.

by now wooseok is very much almost asleep. until hangyul puts his mouth by his ear and whispers: "wasn't i supposed to shove my hand down your pants?"

wooseok's eyes fly open. "um, no, this is good. thanks."

hangyul just chuckles, going back to rubbing his hand over wooseok's stomach.

it's as good as it gets.

they still have a lot to talk about, and a lot to go through together, too. nothing's certain, nothing's set to be perfect, but as wooseok slowly falls asleep to hangyul's steady breathing almost like a lullaby, he finds all of that very hard to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! make sure to kudo and comment, i love feedback ♡  
  
i wrote X1 living in the same dorms that wanna one and ioi first lived in, using the rumored bedroom arrangements. according to them, it's not 5, 3, 3 anymore and 4, 4, 3 person bedrooms instead. so, as follows:  
4 ppl: seungwoo, seungyeon, wooseok, hangyul (i chose theirs to be the larger bedroom downstairs for convenience sake)  
3 ppl: yohan, hyeongjun, dohyon (the smallest bedroom)  
4 ppl: junho, dongpyo, minhee, eunsang (consequentially this is the bedroom upstairs, also the most cramped room)  
  
**also**, this fic was heavily inspired by trust me, at parts following it verse by verse, so credit is all to kard and b.m for the entire plot, and title, really. i had never written wooseok before and have very little to go from him so pls excuse if his tone is a bit uncertain, thanks.


End file.
